parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Hood Part 1 - Main Title
Cast *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Alan-A-Dale - Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Maid Marian - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Lady Kluck - Padme Amidala (from Star Wars) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic X) *Trigger and Nusty - Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Mother Rabbit - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Elephant, Hippo, and Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail), Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer), and The Dantinis (from Croc) *Robin Hood As A Fortune Teller - Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony: Freindship is Magic) *Little John As A Fortune Teller - Duchess (from The Aristocats) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Animals and Humans *Robin Hood as a Stork - Manny (from Ice Age) *Robin Hood disguise as Old Man - Taran (from The Black Cauldron) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Horton (from Horton Hears A Who) *Crocodile Captain - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Toby's Father - Marlin (from Finding Nemo) *King Richard - Yoda (from Star Wars) Transcript *Clopin: You know, there's been a heap of legends and tall tales about Hugo Hood. All different too. Well, we folks of the Ellmore kingdom have our own version. It's the story of what really happened in Sherwood Forest. (as the Book of Pooh's Everyone Knows He's Winnie the Pooh Song Plays) *Starring: *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Alan-A-Dale - Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Maid Marian - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Lady Kluck - Padme Amidala (from Star Wars) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic X) *Trigger and Nusty - Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Mother Rabbit - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Elephant, Hippo, and Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail), Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer), and The Dantinis (from Croc) *Robin Hood As A Fortune Teller - Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony: Freindship is Magic) *Little John As A Fortune Teller - Duchess (from The Aristocats) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Animals and Humans *Robin Hood as a Stork - Manny (from Ice Age) *Robin Hood disguise as Old Man - Taran (from The Black Cauldron) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Horton (from Horton Hears A Who) *Crocodile Captain - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Toby's Father - Marlin (from Finding Nemo) *King Richard - Yoda (from Star Wars) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts